criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Marconi
Tony Marconi, appearing as a recurring character in Season 1 of Criminal Case, was suspected in three murder investigations in the Industrial Area before turning out to be the killer of The Vipers' leader, Salvador Cordero, in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough). He was then suspected as a jailed convict in the murder investigations of King Khalid Souleyman in All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough) and socialite Adam Bentley in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). Profile Tony is a 52-year-old Italian-American mobster with short black hair. He wears a gray suit without a tie. Underneath his suit is a dress shirt with top buttons undone. He also wears a gold chain through his shirt. In his first appearance, Tony wears a bandage on the left side of his neck. In his second appearance, Tony ditches the bandage and has scratches lower down his neck. It is discovered that he uses hand sanitizer. In his third appearance, his scratches have healed and it is revealed that he is in contact with cats and wears Eau d'Homme. In his fourth appearance, Tony has an oil stain on his suit. It is noted that he is asthmatic and chews gum. In his fifth appearance, Tony wears a prisoner wardrobe, concealed by an apron with an Italy flag on its right. He also has a VOTE RED badge on the left of his apron. It is learned that he is superstitious, wears riding boots and smokes water pipe. In his sixth appearance, Tony ditches his apron and it is determined that he handles guns and is right-handed. Events of Criminal Case Corpse in a Garden Tony Marconi first appeared in this case where he was under suspicion of murdering Ned Dillard because Dave Simmons had told David Jones and the player that the house where Dillard was found dead was his. When it was revealed that Dennis Brown (Ned's bodyguard) had been hired to kill Ned, it was suspected that he ordered the hit, but there was no substantial proof. Dave Simmons knew about his illegal businesses, and maybe worked for him. A Russian Case Marconi was thought to have murdered Anton Levin. However, there was no proof that Marconi either killed Anton nor ordered the hit. He came to the case when the team found a photo showing him and Dimitri Balanchine in Anton Levin's mobile phone. The team became desperate to find something on him. Beautiful No More He returns again because one of his strippers was killed. The team thought they had him this time but then they found that it was in fact the barmaid of the Blue Flamingo, Alice August. Into the Vipers' Nest The team saw him again was when the Vipers' gang leader Salvador Cordero was found dead on his car. Marconi tried to evade arrest by filing a restraining order against Jones, who he believes had a maniacal obsession with him, even going further by threatening to file a restraining order against the whole Police Department after Eduardo Ramirez talked to Marconi. After thorough investigation, all evidence pointed on Marconi and he was finally convicted. Marconi killed Salvador because Salvador was hurting a prostitute named Ginger, believing that he had the right taking peoples' lives should harm come to women. Marconi was arrested and taken to court, where he was found guilty of Salvador's murder, and sentenced to a minimum jail term of 20 years. While Jones was satisfied for finally putting Marconi behind bars, he was disappointed because he jailed Marconi for Cordero's murder, and not for one of his other shady business deals. In the midst of Marconi's detainment, Ginger took over the Blue Flamingo. All the King's Horses Tony made a post-indictment appearance when Ramirez told Jones and the player that he wanted to speak to the team in person to make a deal in exchange for information about the Late Sultanistan King, but Jones was not happy when he had to talk to Marconi as he feared Marconi would not cooperate. As the conversation started, Marconi turned his prison cell into a bistro, angering Jones to no end. Marconi would be willing to tell the team what Khalid's intentions were at the condition of him being granted a pardon, diplomatic immunity, and a residence in Maple Heights and Marconi's nonsense wasted the team's time. Jones was really irate about Marconi's recent nonsense in prison. The team then found a conditional release file in which Marconi would be out of jail from 8 in the morning up until 8 in the night every Saturday of the week, which allowed him to enjoy riding horses at the Horse Riding League. Jones wanted answers from Marconi, but Marconi made it clear that the Mayor approved Marconi's conditional release, but as with the first conversation, Marconi was giving Jones excessive gibberish, angering Jones even more. Tony Marconi was crossing the line taking advantage of his temporary release by going to the stables, in which Jones suspected Marconi of wanting King Khalid Souleyman dead, but was found to be in very good behavior in his 20-year jail term after Hilda Tipton was declared guilty of grand homicide. It All Ends Here The team found a hand gun inside a trash can in the "Election Podium" crime scene in which the serial number was deciphered, then sent to Alex Turner for analysis. The analysis turned out that the gun's owner was Tony. The team hurried to Tony's prison cell where Tony told the team that he had nothing to do with the murder of Adam Bentley, but the team informed Tony that his gun was used to kill Adam. Tony also told the team that the gun used to kill Adam was confiscated from him when he was arrested for a driving offense years before this case, but in spite of Tony knowing how to use a gun, he made it clear that he could only go out on Saturdays and that he would only use a gun in self-defense. Tony would not be charged for any more crimes when Samuel King admitted that he killed Adam, felt guilty for his actions, and shot himself to death, thus all suspects implicated in the case were found innocent but at a tragic cost to the police. Trivia *Tony is one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in six cases. *Tony is the first suspect to appear in another case throughout the game. *Tony is one of the characters in Grimsborough who made physical appearances in two districts. *In his second "arrest" photo, Tony's prison outfit includes prison numbers on it, while this is not visible in-game. *The band aid on Tony's neck in Corpse in a Garden is seen as being off-white in-game, but turns white in his mugshot. Case appearances *Corpse in a Garden (Case #2 of Grimsborough) *The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *A Russian Case (Case #5 of Grimsborough) *Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Beautiful No More (Case #8 of Grimsborough) *Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16 of Grimsborough; crime scene appearance) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough; on a clue) *All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough) *It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Killing Time (Case #16 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery TMarconiGrimsborough.png|Tony, as he appeared in Corpse in a Garden (Case #2 of Grimsborough) TMarconiGrimsboroughC05.png|Tony, as he appeared in A Russian Case (Case #5 of Grimsborough). TMarconiGrimsboroughC08.png|Tony, as he appeared in Beautiful No More (Case #8 of Grimsborough). TMarconiGrimsboroughC011.png|Tony, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough). TMarconiGrimsboroughC49.png|Tony, as he appeared in All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough). TMarconiGrimsboroughC51.png|Tony, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). GirlsGossips33.png|Tony, as he appeared on a magazine cover in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough). 11_jail_tonymarconi.png|Tony, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of Salvador Cordero. Marconibehindbars051.png|Tony, behind bars in It All Ends Here. OG_SUS_2_604.jpg OG_SUS_5_602.jpg TonyC8Mugshot.jpg OG_SUS_11_601.jpg OG_SUS_49_604.png OG_SUS_51_6007.png IPad_Promo._Still_-_5.jpeg|Promotional artwork for Criminal Case. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers